Science Club
The Science Club is a club in Akademi High School. This room is not the same as the Biology Lab and Science Lab. Appearance The clubroom is located on the third floor in the west wing. As of the March 31st, 2018 Build it has a gray floor and walls, and a black ceiling with green lights. It has a control desk with two holographic images on either side. On the far side of the room Robot-chan stands on a black platform with four black arms dangling down. A science vacuum, a screwdriver and three blowtorches rest on the tables. Joining the Club JoinScienceMarch15.png|Joining the club. March 16th, 2016. 2-1-2016ScienceClubMoreInfo.png|February 1st, 2016. Choosing "More Info" after choosing "Join". Glassy.png|The Science Club visor. March 15th, 2016. To join the club, the player will have to talk to Kaga and select the "Join" option on the interaction wheel. Afterwards, they can participate in club activities. After joining, Ayano will wear a futuristic visor over her left eye. Benefits Ayano will have access to technology that will make it easier to defeat rivals. As of now, the only technology she can access is a science vacuum that can clean bloodstains. As of the January 16th, 2017 Build, Ayano can use the blowtorches inside the room to perform a cauterization on the wound of a corpse. The blowtorches can also be used to heat the ritual knife in order to perform the Flame Demon's ritual. Use Science_act.png|New science club activity. ScienceClubActivity.jpeg|About to participate in the Science Club activity. Science_Club_activity.png|Participating in the activity. Science Club Students will regularly go to Storage Rooms for supplies and use this room after school. If Ayano joins in club activities, she will take part in a variety of experiments, with some explosions involved. Members *Kaga Kusha (Club Leader) *Yaku Zaishi *Horo Guramu *Meka Nikaru *Homu Kurusu *Ayano Aishi (Player Choice) Background Students in the school consider the members of the Science Club to be extremely weird, and similar to "junior mad scientists". Their specialty is robotics and the goal of their club is to build a military-grade, powerful exoskeleton armed with enough firepower to destroy. They would also like to get hired by a prestigious company by inventing new technology while they are just high-school students. Because of this, they spend their time (and club activities) building useful robots, like the science vacuum.https://youtube.com/watch?v=y6c4Y-6vkJU Leaving and Disbanding LeavingScience.jpeg|Leaving the Science Club. Ayano will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. In the future, she will also be kicked out if she does not participate in club activities at least once a week. If the president dies or if there are less than five members in the club, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked. The player can also request permission to leave, but once they leave, they can never join again. Bugs *If Ayano is in the club, she still cannot use the changing booth, even if she has the school uniform on. Trivia *This room was created in the November 15th, 2015 Build, before club benefits were implemented in the March 16th, 2016 Build. It was eventually removed for a while before being implemented again in the February 1st, 2016 Build. *Yuna Hina and Sota Yuki used to belong in this club before the December 1st, 2015 Build. *A poster of the Science Club can be found by the Locker Room as of the March 31st, 2016 Build. **The poster features binary code which translates as "If You Can Read This, Join The Science Club." *YandereDev has joked that there should be a Science Club mini-game where Ayano trains a robot to become a killing machine.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/728901859088310272 *The player might be able to use chemicals to dispose of corpses. *The binary codes in the club room are referencing some volunteers for Yandere Simulator. Illustrations Sciencecloob.png|An illustration of what the clubroom may look like in the future. Shown in March Progress Report. Gallery ScienceNewRobotChan.png|Robot-chan. March 31st, 2018. Vacuum_on_table.png|The vacuum inside the Science Club. Blowtorch.png|The blowtorches inside the Science Club. JoinScienceClub.jpeg|Joining the Science Club in the February 1st, 2016 Build. ScienceClubActivity2.jpeg|Participating in the Science Club activity in the February 1st, 2016 Build. Zjrtjjtrrtjrjt.png|The old poster of the Science Club. March 31st, 2016. ScienceNew.png|The new poster of the Science Club. December 25th, 2018. YandereSimulator_2016-07-14_20-56-23-769.jpg|Science Club sign. July 12th, 2016. Science_Club_Room.png|Third appearance. February 7th, 2017. SCProp6.png|Microscope model by Qvajangel. SCProp5.png|Vials model by Qvajangel. SCProp4.png|Tools model by Qvajangel. SCProp3.jpeg|The Science Club Room textures and light by Qvajangel. SCProp2.png|Table models by Qvajangel. SCProp1.jpeg|Assemble holder model by Qvajangel. Science1.png|Science Club room. March 31st, 2018. Science Club Sneak Peak.png|Science club room. May 10th, 2018. ScienceClubroomJuly118.png|Science Club Room. July 18th, 2018. Category:Science (Club) Category:Clubs Category:Akademi High Category:Places Category:Game Mechanics Category:Third Floor Category:Perks Category:Teacher's Pet (Persona)